


The Atlantean Prince of Justice

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is caught in the market for stealing food. Arrested and dragged to the dungeons he awaits his subsequent punishment. What happens when an Atlantean Prince takes an interest in the poor human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Atlantean Prince of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow! Sorry everyone it's been so long since I've published anything on here! I really do apologize that I haven't been busy on here what so ever for a few months. Recently I just purchased a laptop and this is my third day of breaking it in. I've been typing almost non-stop. Have any of you seen One Direction in concert ever? If you haven't you should they do but on a fair show!
> 
> For anyone who got this notification and are disappointed that it isn't "We Are One" I really do apologize. I am planning on starting the newest chapter tomorrow. My muse isn't gone...she's merely being lazy. *glares at her lounging on the couch cushions as she raises an eyebrow at me* were getting there -_- *chucks a pillow at her*
> 
> Anyways, this is merely a one shot although I've been toying with this idea and I see how it can easily become a multi chapter story. I hope you guys enjoy. I do appreciate HELPFUL criticism. I don't believe in negative comments that don't have any meaning and don't help a person mature and grow in the field they want to improve upon.
> 
> Enjoy and it's a joy to be back,
> 
> Celest ^I^
> 
> PS towards the end Sam will begin saying a prayer, or a part of a prayer. It's an actual prayer I found online called "Prayer to the Holy Angels"
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

"Stop! Thief!"

Sam barrelled through a crowd of people, frantically shoving them aside he struggled through the thick throng of them enduring the shouts and curses that echoed behind him.

Breaking through onto the other side he panted harshly as he sprinted up the market causeway desperately searching for a way off of the main path. His heart beating a million miles a minute he clutched the two apples close to his body as he willed his legs to cover more ground to distance himself from the approaching guards hot on his heels.

Skidding on the balls of his feet he turned down an alley and sprinted into the adjoining street.

"Stop! Someone stop him!"

Hearing the angry shouts of the guards behind him gave him the extra spurt of energy he needed to try and force his body to gain more ground and attempt to distance himself from his pursuers.

'What's with these guys? It's just a few apples!' Sam thought to himself in desperation as he skidded around another corner.

Only to plow into a hard sturdy body seemingly waiting just around the bend that he had just ran full force around. Sam couldn't help the loud yelp of surprise, shock and slight pain as he lost his balance and his arms flew out in an effort to brace himself for the impending impact. The apples rolled away on the cobbled streets as he landed with a loud "Oomph!" on his back at the beginning of a deserted alleyway.

"Well, well, well," one of the guards said with a slightly gap toothed grin. "The thief from the market square." Leaning down the two guards who had been pursuing him from behind finally caught up and, slightly wheezing, grabbed his arms harshly forcing him to bend forwards. Wincing, Sam couldn't help the shudder of distaste that travelled the length of his body as he felt the cold metal and the quiet snick of the closing of handcuffs around his wrists. "Thought you could get away from us did you, boy?"

"Let's take him to the palace dungeons. He'll await sentencing there."

With a quick tug on the cuffs they hauled him back down the road and through some people that had been watching the commotion. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a familiar face in the shadows of one of the alleys off the side.

Discreetly, so as not to alert the guards, he shot his brother a quick reassuring look. Or what he hoped had been reassuring. His brother gazed back at him; a hard tick in his jaw and a glimmering ember in his eye the only signs that he was quietly seething as he watched the guards cart his younger brother away from him.

Sam knew it was taking all of Dean's self-control from pouncing on the guards and trying to pummel them into the ground. It would have been stupid of him to do so and there was no point in both of them getting arrested for his bad judgement in his last snatch.

After a few minutes of steady walking they rounded the corner and into another main square market. This marked however was very richly detailed. The merchants selling their wares in this square all sold the highest end quality merchandise. From flowing silks, beautiful pottery, modern medicine and exquisite paintings. And towering over this miasma of finely garbed, sophisticated persons milling about stood the palace.

It was the tallest structure in the city by far. Towering high above the citizens, its gleaming marble columns shining with rich creams, golds, whites and blues it was quite the site to behold as it shone in the noon day sun. A large turquoise dome sat in the center of the palace at the very top with large columns supporting its weight. A vast staircase led up to large wooden doors that were no less ornamental.

There had been times in the past where Sam had stood just outside this large square and stared up at the dozens of windows and wondered what it would have been like to live within that place. Halls stretching endlessly before you, a constant maze of twisting corners and rooms; and to look out of the windows down at your citizens.

What was it like?

He was jerked harshly forward and it was only then that he had realized he had stopped to stare at the large behemoth of a building.

"What? You thought you're going to bunk in there, prisoner?" Letting out a laugh the guard shook his head and continued walking. "You'll get quarters but it won't be anywhere near the royal princes."

Swallowing down his retort he followed meekly behind the guards as they took him to a small door on the side of the building. Rapping on the door they opened it and walked in dragging him in after them.

Sam blinked a few times in an effort to adjust his eyes to the abrupt shift in lighting as he slowly gazed around his new surroundings, black dots blurring his vision still.

It was lit with dimly muted lighting sconces on the walls. The steady dim light cast shadows in the far corners of the room as they led him down some steps. It was cold down here and slightly damp after the relative heat and humidity outside on the streets.

They reached a dank hallway with a sturdy wooden desk sitting in the center. A guard looked up at their approach and waved them through. Two guards walked him down to the end. Releasing him from his cuffs they pushed him in and slammed the cage door effectively locking him in.

Rubbing his wrists he frowned down at the angry red marks marring his skin. The soldiers' foot falls fell away until he could hear the guards talking at the end, laughing occasionally.

"Sammy!"

A harsh whisper reached his ears and he turned to see Dean at the cell window.

"Dean!"

Sam quickly crossed over to the back wall and stood on a wooden bench pushed against the slick cobble stones. His hands wrapped around the bars as he stared at his brother.

"Sammy, are you okay? They haven't done anything to you have they?" Dean whispered anxiously as his eyes quickly perused his face as if looking for any marks. Upon seeing none Sam saw his shoulders droop just slightly in relief.

"No, Dean they haven't hurt me. They've just thrown me in here and that's that. They haven't told me what they're going to do. Heck I don't even know how long I'm gonna be down here so you better fend for yourself for a while and keep an eye on Joe and Ash. You know how they are."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Dean said brushing off the issue. "Don't worry little brother; I'll get you out of this hole."

Dean began to stand up but Sam quickly reached through the bars and snagged his brother's sleeve in a tight grip. Dean looked back at him with a puzzled frown.

"No you won't," Sam hissed out to him with a vehemence that the older had barely ever seen. "I'll find you when I get out; you won't try to break me out Dean. It's suicide. And besides if something happen to you who's going to look after the others?"

"But Sam-"

"No! Promise me you won't, Dean" Sam stared intently at his older brother waiting for his confirmation. When a few seconds had ticked by and he still hadn't heard what he needed he frowned at Dean. Footsteps began echoing down the corridor nearing his cell and he glanced over his shoulder slight panic creeping into his chest. "Dean, promise me."

Dean's eyes flicked behind Sam. Finally the old Winchester nodded. "I promise Sammy. I'll wait for you on the outside and I won't do anything stupid."

Sam nodded tensely then let go of his brother so that he could take off. Jumping down from the bench he quickly seated himself on the hard cold wood making it appear that he had been in this same position since being thrown into the cell.

The guard stopped on the other side of the cell carrying a small bowl. He sneered at Sam and quickly shoved the bowl through a slot at the bottom of the bars. His harsh treatment of the object forced some of its contents to spill out the sides of the bowl creating at thick, gooey mess to smack wetly against the stone flooring.

"Enjoy dinner thief. If it were up to me though you wouldn't have anything."

Sam looked at the grimy grit the so called "food" and his nose turned up. Even someone who was basically homeless as he was wouldn't even feed that to rats. He ate better when he was making his runs on the street then this. He knew logically that he shouldn't pass up the opportunity to eat but his stomach twisted viciously and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyways this time.

So he sat there the rest of the day. He hoped that Dean would live up to his promise and try not to bust him out. His brother was not known for being the logical one out of the two of them. Dean was more of the shoot first ask questions later kind of person which had tended to get them in a lot of hot water in the past, present and un-doubtfully the future.

He hadn't realized it but at some point he must have dozed off because he was awaken by the loud banging of bars and voices as he was jarred from sleep.

Wincing as he realized he had dozed off while leaning against the cold wall behind him. His back was stiff and sore from the hard edges of the rock jutting into him. And let's not get started on his neck. He forced himself to stand as the guards opened the door.

"Well princess it's time to meet you're punishment."

The two quickly bound his hand behind his back with the handcuffs once more and lead him from his cell and down the hall. They took a different route then the first time they brought him in. While the walls were still barren they were above ground from the open windows on his side. They were walking across a type of bridge and he could see down into the front courtyard of the palace. A large gathering of people were anxiously milling about. He could hear their carried whispers from down below as they were carried upwards by the gentle breeze.

Sam gulped nervously as he was lead to the other side of the bridge down some steps and out through a door. He couldn't help squinting as the sun beamed down directly in front of him. A line of guards were blocking a raised wooden pedestal that made Sam gulp nervously.

The guard behind him forcefully shoved him forward as he halted in the middle of the doorway making him stumble forwards just barely catching himself before he tripped flat on his face and sprawled on the rough unforgiving stone.

Following the guards he was lead to a raised dais in the middle of the courtyard and up some wooden steps. Sam gulped in nervous energy as his body began to slightly shake at what he saw standing innocently before him. A wooden pole stood erect in the middle of the platform. Shackles were bolted onto either side of the wood forcing the person to kneel before it unable to defend themselves from the punishment that was about to meted out on them.

Sweat beading down his face Sam's eyes flicked to the balcony above him that overlooked the dais and the crowd that had assembled around ¾ of the stage he stood on. Although the sun was bright in his eyes he could make out the dark huddled shapes that sat upon the balcony looking down at the proceedings before them.

They were larger than normal people on account to the large wings that were sprouting from their backs. Some of them only had four while others, Sam knew, had up to six. Only the mightiest of the archangels had that many pairs of wings and it made Sam quake to realize that some of them were up there.

The guards forced him to kneel before the wooden post and forcefully took his hands chaining him down to the post. Stepping away from him Sam tested his bonds for any signs of weakness; however, frail the hope was he still had to try. When he found none he bowed his head in defeat as his heart thudded rampantly in his chest.

Swallowing nervously he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves and his shakes as one of the guards read out his charges.

"For the crime of theft and assault of a soldier of the royal guard 35 lashes are to be distributed upon this thief and assaulters' back on the fifth of summer at the suns highest point in the sky."

The crowd murmured around him upon hearing the sentence and the charges. They all quieted as the guard turned around and looked up to the balcony high above them. Sam glanced up through the fringe of his hair. He saw vaguely the lift of a hand, a hand that glinted with gold bangles and rings upon it, and lower down slowly.

Sam bowed his head as he braced his body for the commencement of his punishment.

One of the guards took the long black whip and struck it once then twice on the wooden platform to test out the ferocity of the whip.

It was quiet and just when Sam thought that maybe someone had stopped the punishment he heard the quick whistle of air and then the harsh crack of the whip on the bare skin of his back. Lurching forward slightly on the post he just barely managed to stop the shocked gasp from issuing from his mouth.

He could feel a trickle of blood start to trail down his back making the first river of blood down his skin. Then another and another lash followed after that. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as the whip bit into his skin again and again. The punisher was very adept at his job as the whip lashes didn't ever touch the same spot until he got around the fifteenth lash then his back began screaming in pain as older wounds were hit and the whip began to cut deeper and deeper into his once soft flesh, reopening some of the wounds that had closed.

Sam did his best to keep in the screams of pain but around the twenty fifth lash he couldn't keep his voice silent and he started to scream at every lash. His whole world was one of red hot pain and spots dancing before his eyes if he dared to open them. The hot sun felt as if it were scalding his burns further aggravating his wounds and making him whimper slightly.

His whole world reduced to a vague pinprick of light in front of him and he didn't even notice when the guards had finished and were unchaining his hands from the post. He couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to; slumping forward the guards grabbed his arms and dragged him off the platform and through the crowd of people back down to his cell.

Unlocking the door they dropped him on top of his bed and filed out again slamming the door and locking it behind them.

Sam's eyes cracked open blearily; he was so dizzy though that he had to close his eyes and he slowly drifted off into a pain induced dream that was filled with the sharp crack and sting of the whip.

~x~

Head pounding Sam was awoken later that night. He barely kept in the scream of pain that threatened to erupt from him as his back spasmed in agony. His back prevented any movements and he felt hot and sweaty. The dizziness was still affecting him and he groaned lightly as he closed his eyes to try and alleviate some of that. When he opened them again and realized nothing had changed he had to admit to himself that his condition was getting worse and worse as time passed on. He could tell his wounds were infected and he was no doctor. If he didn't get treatment soon he would succumb to them in a few days' time if he was lucky.

He had thought that his back had awakened him but then he heard talking from the end of the corridor. Suddenly it was quiet and all he heard were the heavy footfalls of booted feet approaching his cell. Shaking, Sam looked up as the person came into view and his heart stopped at the sight.

The man on the other side of the bars of his cell was garbed in a blindingly white toga. Synched at his waist was a golden belt and a large gold necklace fell from around his neck to rest regally against his chest. Golden bangles and rings rested on his arms and one lone gold hooped earring was pierced through his left ear.

His wings were something else entirely. Three pairs of molten golden wings rested on his back each just as magnificent as the last and seemingly able to cast a small golden glow around their owner.

Sam was shocked into speechlessness as his brain finally caught up to him at who was looking at him.

The Archangel of Justice. Gabriel.

Golden eyes locked onto his own brown ones and held them in that enraptured stare. Sam's back spasmed again for what felt like the hundredth time and he flinched, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Gabriel frowned at this and waved his hand over the lock on the door. With an audible click the door swung open and stepped over the threshold in the small cell.

"Sire?"

"Was anything given to his back?' Upon not hearing a quick response his eyes snapped back to the guards' capturing them in his heated golden stare. "Well? Was any treatment administered to him or not?!"

"Umm no sire! We…we…"

"Weren't thinking clearly! Get him on a gurney, gently, and bring him with me back to my quarters. Be glad that I'm sparing your lives."

"Yes, sire!" The two guards quickly jumped to attention and with as much gentleness as they could picked up Sam's limp body from the bed and placed him as gently as they could onto the gurney then wheeling it from the room.

Gabriel followed behind them keeping a close eye on the half unconscious human before him. He could feel his grace thrumming just beneath his skin in agitation, frustration, anger and above all worry.

For some reason when he had seen this human escorted into the square to receive his punishment his heart had stuttered in his chest. Something about this tall, broad man had caught and held his attention. He had hated each whip lash with an intensity and it had taken all of his strength to not smite the punisher.

Later he was wrapped up with details on the affairs of their city but everything in him wanted to go down to the dungeons and see to this man. Upon coming to his cell his grace had begun simmering with almost incontrollable anger. The poor beautiful man was lying on his front since his back was still a bloody mess. He was sweating and shivering uncontrollably and Gabriel had half a mind that when their eyes locked that the man didn't even recognize him since his eyes seemed darker on account to his fever.

Coming into his room he directed the guards to place him on his bed.

"But b-b-but sire."

"Did I stutter? Leave him on my bed and I will tend to him since your incompetence has made him this way to begin with."

The guards hastened to do Gabriel's bidding in an effort to avoid any more harsh treatment. After doing that they were dismissed from his chambers and they quickly scampered out.

Gabriel walked over into his bathroom and went through a cabinet just over his sink. He quickly rummaged around moving some small bottles and taking out others. He filled a small bowl with warm water and took a wash cloth as he walked out.

Upon entering his room again he looked at the giant man lying in his bed. His grace pulled him to his bedside as he placed the items down on the bedside table beside the man. Looking down on him his eyes softened as he saw his eyes move restlessly in a fever/pain induced dream. His hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched on the bed spread. He must have lost consciousness sometime during the journey from his cell here.

Frowning Gabriel reached out his hand and gently placed it on the man's forehead wincing as he felt the fever burning through his skin. He had told himself earlier that he wouldn't encroach on his privacy not even to find out his name. But the curiosity was eating at him voraciously and he just had to know. Besides, he rationalized to himself, that if he should wake up at all during this, which chances were he would, then he could hopefully calm him down with saying his name.

Reaching through gently Gabriel used his grace to sift through the pain that was clogging the otherwise bright mind until he found his core memories. In contrast to the outer parts of his brain his center was remarkably calm like a quiet burbling stream. The memories surfaced and he pushed until he saw another man that looked somewhat like this one lying in his bed call out his name.

"Sam!"

Pulling out quickly Gabriel slowly lowered himself to sit down beside Sam. Reaching over he grabbed the wash cloth and daubed it in some of the warm water he had brought. Squeezing out the excess he placed it lightly against Sam's back.

Sam's eyes shot open and he attempted to buck his body as his back screamed in pain. He realized through his pain that he couldn't move and that only made him try and struggle harder against the invisible bonds that were holding him down.

"Please stop moving like that. You're only stressing your back out more than it needs and right now it's not exactly in the best shape."

Sam froze upon hearing that clear commanding tone of voice. It was only belatedly that he noticed that the bed was slightly indented on his right hand side showing that someone was sitting just outside the field of his vision. Pausing in his futile struggles he forced his head to turn and glanced over his shoulder at the archangel sitting beside him.

"You're….you're…"

Gabriel arced an eyebrow at the man that he was still keeping pinned with his grace. "Gabriel."

Sam swallowed. "Gabriel. Wait where am I? How did I get here? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Sam, Sam I need you to just calm down for a second, okay?"

"How do you know my name?! Wait, did you read my mind? Am I pinned here because of you somehow?"

"I read your mind yes, Sam. But I only did that in an attempt to at least know what to call you should I need to calm you down."

"And that's supposed to keep me calm?!"

"Sam, I'll whammy you into submission if you keep doing this. You're only aggravating yourself and I need you to calm yourself. It's not a pleasant sensation though if I have to do that to you and if you calm down and remain docile where I don't have to keep you pinned down and worry about you then I'll answer your questions that you undoubtfully have."

Sam opened his mouth to retort but then closed it just as quickly.

"Fine."

Gabriel grinned at him. "Good! Now stay still while I tend to you."

Sam gritted his teeth as the gentle scrape of the cloth began to clean his wounds once more. Clenching his eyes shut against the pain he hissed out a question barely, in an effort to try and keep his mind preoccupied on something other than the pain.

"So, the archangel Gabriel. Couldn't you just zap me or something and then I would be fully healed?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sam turned around and glared at him. "Psh." Rolling his eyes Gabriel continued. "The problem with that issue is if I do that everyone will know that I did and they will insist you go through the whole whipping again. Which I'm sure you're not too fond of correct?" Gabriel waited for Sam to grunt his agreement before he continued. "So for now I'm going to clean out the wounds make sure they are sanitized and bandaged and if you're really good after all of that I'll give you a zap of some of my awesomeness. How does that sound to you?"

Sam couldn't help the slight grin that lifted the corners of his mouth. "Sounds alright I guess."

"Good."

"So how were you keeping me pinned here exactly?"

Gabriel paused for a split second that Sam thought he had just misread the action. "It's called my grace."

"You're grace."

"My grace." Gabriel leaned over and dropped the cloth back in the bowl of water watching the liquid turn red with blood. Grabbing a tube of cream he unscrewed the cap and began putting some on his fingers. "It's a force, for lack of a better word, that all angels are born with. No matter if you're a typical cherubim, seraphim or archangel. It can be used to heal, to force someone into submission or for destructive forces if the angel chooses. It has a myriad of uses. I only used it so you didn't aggravate your back though I hope you know that."

Sam turned his head once again and stared directly into Gabriel's eyes. From this close up he could see the specks of cinnamon brown and emerald green flecked around his irises. They were beautiful as beautiful as the wings that took up his back. For some reason the earnestness that he saw reflected in those eyes gave him the confidence to know that Gabriel wasn't lying to him.

"I do."

Gabriel smiled at him as he put the cream gently on his cuts. Sam hissed at the pain. "Almost done Sammoose. Just a little longer and then we'll bandage you up and you can sleep."

"Thanks." Sam's voice was tight with pain but he gritted his teeth and bared it. "So how old are you exactly?"

"Older than you might think."

"Oh come on tell me."

Sighing Gabriel mumbled out something which Sam couldn't hear. "Sorry what was that?"

"I said I'm several thousand years old."

"What?!"

"Woah easy there, Sam. Yea you know how the ladies never want to tell their age? Yea well I'm sorry to say it but I'm in that same category."

"You're a thousand years old?!"

"A COUPLE of thousand years I believe I said. But hey that's cool if you think I'm younger lets go with it."

"But you don't look it."

Gabriel couldn't hide the bark of laughter. "Seriously, Sam I'm flattered. However, it's true. All angels are gifted with immortality. There's only one sure fire way to killing an angel. As long as that doesn't happen then we can last forever. Disease can't affect us, normal wounds that would kill any human don't work on us. So on so forth you get the general idea. But along with that we stop aging when were around our 20th year. That's it we don't appear any older after that."

Sam whistled softly. "Wow, what must that be like? To never get old. You never die, you can't get sick. That's just amazing. The things you must have lived through."

"Yeah watching the sun come up day after day and having no one to enjoy your long everlasting life is spectacular. Every partner that you ever have an interest in dies after a couple of decades if you're lucky leaving you alone again. Fun stuff."

Sam didn't have anything to say about that. Biting his lip he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…"

Sighing heavily Gabriel's hands fell away from him as he grabbed another towel and wiped off the excess cream into the cloth.

"It's okay, Sam. I know what you were getting at and I didn't mean to take that all out on you. I apologize." Tossing the towel down beside him he grabbed the bandages. "Up you get moose, time to wrap you up."

Slowly, and with help from Gabriel, Sam was able to sit up in the bed so that he could wrap his back. Sam could feel the heat radiating off of the archangel. Guy was like a furnace! But the light touch of his fingertips on his skin as he wrapped his back made goosebumps appear in his wake and little trembles would rack up and down the length of his body. The only good thing about that was that it was easy to hide it under the pretense about his back.

'Get a hold of yourself Sam. He sounds hung up about all his past lovers. There's no way he's interested.'

But it was almost as if his heart was trying to kill him. It seemed to be pounding twice as hard in his chest and it had nothing to do with the bandages. His brain kept telling him one thing but his heart was yearning for the archangel behind him. To some extent he was scared at the depth of feeling he was going through. He only had felt this way one time before and that was about Ruby. Shuddering in disgust he shook his head trying to banish his memories.

"There Sam, all done."

Gabriel's voice cut through his memories better and helped him snap back to where he was.

"Thanks." Fidgeting uncomfortably he made as if to get up. "I'll just leave then so that you can have your bed back…"

A strong hand clamped down on his right shoulder and with minimal effort on his part, Gabriel forced him to sit back down on the bed.

"No, you can stay here tonight, Sam."

"But...but I thought-"

"Sam I haven't even given you my special touch yet."

Sam stared back at him askance and slightly wide eyed.

Rolling his eyes Gabriel grinned. "Not that kind of special touch, Sam. Jeez. I promised that if you were good I would give you a zap of my grace. Now hold still and then once I'm done you can lie down and get some rest. You need it."

Instead of arguing Sam nodded and looked away from the archangel also to hide the blush that was beginning to heat up his face. Although judging by the chuckle he knew he had been unsuccessful.

Suddenly he felt a warm soft feeling originate from the center of his back radiating outwards. It almost felt as if the sun's rays were focused on that one spot on him. He could feel his muscles relaxing under the soothing heat and unclenching; the pain dissipating to the point that he could barely feel it.

All too soon the warm glow was gone and he felt cold and bereft.

"That's all I dare to do right now. I'll give you a little more maybe in a few days. Went a little bit overboard there."

Although he was disappointed Sam attempted to hide it as he laid down under the blankets. Gazing up at the archangel still perched on the edge of the bed he frowned slightly.

"Are you sure this is okay? Because I could leave you know. Not saying that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, because I do! It's just…is this slightly forward of me being here?"

Gabriel arced his eyebrow as he stared down at the young man.

"Forward of you? I believe I am the one forcing you to stay here the night. No, Sam, it's fine really. Besides I want to keep an eye on you for a few days while you heal and get your strength back. And I won't feel good about it unless you're under my watch and protection."

Sam forced himself not to react to those words although the warm feeling deep in his heart grew slightly at the archangels words. Settling down under the blankets he rested his head on the pillow below him.

"Were you going to share the bed with me or-?"

Gabriel laughed at the nervous tick that seemed to have settled at the corner of Sam's jaw. "As tempting as that offer is, I need to do some work before I turn in anyways. I'll be through that door over there which leads to my study if you need me for anything then just call I'll hear you."

Sam mumbled incoherently and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He felt the bed dip and then a shadow seemed to darken the back of his eye lids.

"Besides," he heard Gabriel whisper in his ear, "you would tempt me to much if we were in the same bed. A gorgeous hunk like you I would probably lose it on your ass. Which we can't have now because of your injuries. Well…not yet."

Sam's eyes flew open as Gabriel got up and walked out the door without a backwards glance. His heart pounded once more and it took quite a while for him to fall asleep.

~x~

Over the course of the week Sam's injuries healed at an outstanding rate. That was due in fact to Gabriel's occasional burst of healing grace.

The attraction dancing between the two of them was starting to hit an all-time high.

The slight accidental touch of fingers against one another. Their bodies inches away when Sam sat with Gabriel in his study, the smoldering looks across the room and heated glances. Sam could tell that their encounter was about to explode any second the only question was going to be when it was going too happen and what would set it off.

Gabriel would leave his chambers occasionally then come back after he was done his duties late into the night. Sam would sit up waiting for him, it became so mundane to the two of them over the course of the week that it was instantly expected for Sam to do that, and for Sam he couldn't have imagined anything different. Unlike Gabriel he never left the archangels' chambers, instead finding refuge and sanctuary continuously within the group of rooms. So it was no shocker that he was lonely and waited for Gabriel day in and day out.

Finally everything hit a peak between the two of them at the very end of the week.

As soon as Gabriel waked in through his bedroom doors he found himself accosted by Sam. Gasping in surprise Sam took advantage of Gabriel's surprise and thrust his tongue inside Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel groaned in desire as he sucked on Sam's tongue. Coming somewhat to his senses he grabbed Sam and hoisted him upwards. Sam gasped in surprise at feeling the archangel lift him effortlessly into the air. Instinct took over and he wrapped his exceedingly long legs around Gabriel's waist, gripping him tightly as he walked the two of them towards the bed.

Upon reaching it he gently placed Sam down on the bed and watched as he sprawled across the sheets. His eyes darkened as he took in Sam's debauched stare. His kiss swollen lips, the quick panting that was making his chest rise and fall in small jerks and his hair properly mused.

"What brought this on, Sam?"

Sam arced his eyebrow back at Gabriel. Something that seemed the human had learned from Gabriel over the course of the week.

"Oh come on, Gabriel. You're not that daft."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't answer my question, moose."

Huffing in frustration Sam rolled his eyes. "Gabriel, seriously, we've been dancing around each other for the last week already, and I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of it. Are you going to do anything about me or not?"

"Do anything about you? Jeez, Sam you make it sound like you've been naughty and I'm about to spank you or something."

"Is that a promise?" asked Sam with a smile curving across his lips.

"You impertinent little brat," Gabriel said with false shock in his voice.

Sam grinned at him. "Come on, Gabriel."

Unable to control his desires upon hearing Sam, this wanton mess, he followed the hunter down to the bed. Sam quickly crawled up the sheets towards the headboard, resting his head against the mountain of pillows around him as he watched with a hooded gaze as Gabriel followed after him prowling closer to him as if he were a panther and he the prey.

Gabriel met Sam's lips with his own smothering the groan between them. Licking across Sam's lips asking for silent permission from the human beneath him he groaned when Sam gasped letting him. He mapped out every place within Sam's mouth and committed it to memory. The way Sam shuddered as he sucked on his tongue, the hitch to his breath when he rubbed his tongue along his teeth.

Breaking away from the kiss, Gabriel began to mouth his way along Sam's jaw and down his throat listening to the breathless gasping coming from above him as Sam tried to regain his breath. The little joys of life, he didn't actually need to breathe. He could have kept kissing Sam for ages and never stopped; however, he didn't need his lover passing out on him although that had to be one of the more fun reasons.

Stopping to suck a dark bruise on Sam's neck he reveled in the sharp moan and chuckled as he felt Sam's fingers weave into his hair and pull harshly on the strands.

"Now everyone knows that you belong to me, Sam."

"Was that ever in doubt? Now are you going to finish the job?"

Gabriel couldn't wait. Growling he ripped off Sam's clothes and nipped his way down the length of Sam's body. Coming to Sam's family jewels he glanced up at the human. Sam was gazing back at him with lust blown eyes.

"Please, Gabriel. Please. Come on."

"What do you want, Sam?" Gabriel asked teasingly as he slowly stroked Sam's hard length leisurely up and down. To Sam he presented a cool façade but on the inside he was dying for Sam to give into him and beg. "Sam, beg me. Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

Groaning in sheer frustration Sam began to mumble out nonstop words. Some of which he must not have even known he was uttering. "Please Gabriel, I'm begging you now, suck me. Please I really need this. I've been wanting you since that night. I need you so badly, to take me, make me yours and mark me so that everyone knows and I feel it for days."

Gabriel huffed out a breath his eyes wide at Sam's declaration. "Well, Sam how can I possibly say no to that? Hmm?"

And with that Gabriel swallowed Sam down to the root. Completely taking the hunter by surprise Sam couldn't stop his hips from bucking upwards viciously that, had Gabriel been human, he would have surely chocked on Sam's length.

Sam's fingers reached down tangling once again in Gabriel's hair as he threw his head back in sheer pleasure. Gabriel sucked on him, massaging his tongue against the underside of Sam's cock. He pulled off slightly to suck at the head, swirling his tongue around the spongy head and flicking the tip with it. Sam's hips keeping up a steady rocking motion with his movements the whole entire time.

Silently he lubed his fingers with a quick snap, Sam not hearing anything he was so far gone in pleasure. Although he did feel when a fingertip brushed gently against his entrance, a mere feather touch.

Sam shot up and Gabriel quickly pulled away. He stopped everything immediately. Pulling off of Sam's cock and taking his fingers away from Sam's entrance.

"Sam?"

"Gabriel, no, I can't wait this long anymore just do it."

"Sam, I need to prepare you. You can't take me with no preparation I could hurt you badly. Tear you if we don't take proper precautions. I don't want to hurt you, Sam." He finished on a quiet note a look of defeat in his eyes.

"And you won't," Sam answered as he leaned forward and cupped the side of Gabriel's face gently in the palm of his hand. "Can't you just mojo me prepared for you. All stretched and everything?"

Gabriel's eyes sparked at the idea. Then a grin spread across his face. "Gosh, I just love how you're so quick like that, Sam."

Grinning, Sam leaned back against the covers. "So get on with it archangel."

Letting out a bark of laughter, Gabriel snapped his fingers making his clothes disappear and prepping, lubricating and stretching Sam all at the same time. Sam shifted when he felt the slightly uncomfortable sensation but relaxed once more as he took in the archangel's body.

He was fit that was for sure. His arms strongly muscled along with his legs, broad shoulders; however, his stomach had just the hint of a ponch. No doubt because of Gabriel's high sweet tooth but it made him even more endurable to Sam.

Spreading his legs as wide as he could Sam beckoned the archangel to come into his arms. Gabriel moved forwards taking his length in hand as he stroked it slowly over Sam's entrance. Sam frowned at him as he realized that the archangel was teasing him again and wasn't showing any signs of entering him. Trying to thrust his hips back he realized that one hand was gripping his hip too tightly so that he couldn't move.

Sam saw Gabriel smirking down at him. Fine, two could play this game.

"Bless the Lord, all you His angels, you who are mighty in strength and do his will."

"Sam," Gabriel growled lowly. "What are you doing?"

Sam merely smirked up at him and continued on. "Intercede for me at the throne of God, and by your unceasing watchfulness protect me in every danger of soul and body. Bless the Lord, all you His ang-"

Sam's prayer choked off as Gabriel thrust swiftly and smoothly into him in one quick thrust of his hips. Sam gasped and tried to buck up into the archangel; however, Gabriel's tight grip on his hips kept him down and subdued as his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Sam, you're so tight and hot."

Sam whined at hearing Gabriel sounding so breathless. He clenched down on the archangel reveling in the strangled whine that Gabriel couldn't keep muffled. Gabriel peered down at Sam.

Moaning, Sam tossed his head. "Come on, Gabriel! Move already!"

Unable to resist the command, and not wanting to, Gabriel did exactly that. Pulling back slightly he thrust gently back in revelling in the loud groan that he ripped out of Sam's throat. Slowly, he picked up speed beginning to thrust faster and harder into Sam's quivering body.

Sam tossed his head back issuing a loud moan at feeling Gabriel pistoning in and out of him. The sound of their skin slapping against one another, their breath mixing together as they exchanged sloppy kisses with one another causing Sam to begin to lose all control. He could feel the clench begin deep in his stomach and he gasped up to Gabriel, "I'm ready."

Gabriel nodded, sweating as his hips kept thrusting. "Cum for me, Sam. Do it."

Upon hearing Gabriel give him permission Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He let his orgasm wash over him moaning his pleasure to Gabriel as he felt the last quick stuttering thrusts of Gabriel's hips and then the warm flood inside of him as Gabriel came.

Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam boneless. Sam brought his arms up hugging Gabriel to his chest. Stroking the archangels back the two of them rode out the last of their post orgasmic bliss. Eventually Gabriel regained enough sense to pull out and roll off of Sam, lying down on his back. Sam turned over and cuddled up to Gabriel's side resting his head on the archangel's chest.

"Wow."

"That's the understatement of the year," Gabriel chuckled. He started toying with Sam's hair as he listened to the human's slow breathing. "Want to go for another round?"

Sam turned his head to look up at Gabriel and smirked. "Wow, slightly randy there big guy?"

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows at the comment. "Are you saying you don't want to?"

Sam sat up slightly so that he could see Gabriel better. "Gosh Gabriel of course I do! It's just I've never actually…"

Sam trailed off awkwardly under Gabriel's intense scrutiny. Suddenly, Gabriel seemed to key into what he was trying to say. Sitting up suddenly so that he was resting against the headboard. It displaced Sam so that he was leaning on his forearms looking up at the archangel.

"Are you telling me before this you were a virgin?" asked Gabriel, silently congratulating himself that he didn't sound too surprised about this piece of information.

Sam picked at the bedspread below him. "Well not a virgin virgin per se. I've done it with other women before just never with another man."

Gabriel chuckled. "Not exactly a man over here, Sam."

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah you're right about that one, Gabriel. An archangel and the archangel of justice no less."

"You have high standards, Sam-a-lot."

Snorting, Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "What's up, Sam? You seem troubled."

Shrugging slightly Sam refused to meet Gabriel's eyes. "It's nothing really. You would just think it's stupid anyways."

Gabriel frowned slightly at that omission. "Why would you say something like that, Sam?"

Sam gave a tight smile. "It's just a mundane human thing to worry about, Gabriel. Nothing an archangel would worry about."

Frowning, Gabriel reached over and lightly cupped Sam's chin; with gentle force he made Sam look up at him.

"Sam, tell me what's wrong."

Shifting slightly at the intense stare Gabriel was leveling his way he felt compelled to tell the archangel what exactly was on his mind.

"Well it's just, this really is too good to be true, you know? I mean you don't want something more from me most likely and I just feel like I can't really offer you anything of any value. So why would you want me?"

It was quiet for a few seconds then Gabriel seemed to regain some composure and shook his head lightly.

"Sam, why would you ever think that?"

Sam gulped nervously. "It just seemed obvious to me."

Gabriel's gaze darkened somewhat. "Then let me have the pleasure of telling you how wrong you actually are. I think you're an amazing human being. You're smart, kind, caring, strong, and confident and there are many other words that I can use to describe you. So I want you to know that I would be honoured for you to stay at my side."

"Gabriel," Sam managed to choke out after Gabriel had finished his declaration.

"So what do you say, moose? Want to give us a try?"

Sam didn't even hesitate. "I would love to."

Gabriel smiled as he captured Sam's lips with his again one last time that night as the moon slowly crossed over the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there it is everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you feel so inclined. Thank you for reading!


End file.
